


While We Were Drunk

by theimaginesyouneveraskedfor



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/M, Fic, Holiday, festive, holiday au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 08:16:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12955107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor/pseuds/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor
Summary: The reader and Thranduil try to remember the night before.





	While We Were Drunk

You felt much better than you usually did after such a long night and yet you could feel the residue of wine in your head. You inhaled deeply as you turned onto your side and pulled your blanket closer, hoping for another hour of sleep before the inevitable hangover set in. As you did, you felt your backside brush something and an arm wrapped around your waist, pulling you closer to the warm figure.

Your eyes shot open as your heart beat in time with your frantic thoughts and you did your best to calm yourself. You gently set your hand on the limb which hugged you and felt along it as you turned your body back to the man behind you. You cringed silently as your eyes settled on Thranduil who seemed quite content in his sleep as a small grin curved his usually straight lips.

You looked down at his arm and removed your hand, lifting the top of the covers to find yourself in little more than your bra and panties. You peeked to your side as Thranduil shifted himself closer and found him in only his boxers. You dropped the blanket guiltily and tried to keep your thoughts in line;  _it did not happen, it could not have happened._

“Mmm,” Thranduil once more tightened his arm around you and began to nestle his nose into your cheek.

“Umm, Thranduil,” You squeaked out and you felt him tense against you, “Uh, good morning?”

“Huh, [Y/N]?” His voice sounded as shocked as you felt and slowly his grip loosened on you, “What are you–”

He looked from you to the rest of the bedroom which was a horrible mess and you wondered if that had been your doing. You pushed yourself up, holding the blanket to your chest as you did and pressed a palm to your forehead as you tried to think. Thranduil fell onto his back beside you as he covered his face with his hands and groaned and you felt  _great_ to elicit such a _pleasant_ reaction.

“What happened last night?” He grumbled through his hands.

“You know as well as I,” You returned dully, “I can’t really…Well, first we opened the third bottle of wine.”

“Yes, I remember that,” He dropped his hands, though his voice paused as he caught sight of your mostly bare back and he looked slightly panicked, “You almost broke the bottle because you insisted on doing it.”

“Well, I apparently did in the end,” You pointed to the top half of the Cabernet bottle beside the wardrobe, “I think I threw it at you…”

“Mmm, I seem to remember you throwing something,” He carefully pushed himself up beside you, letting his half of the blanket fall away from his broad chest, “We were arguing about, uh,–”

“Whether lions or bears are scarier,” You shook your head at yourself, “Like the idiots we are.”

“Alright but then…” He looked around in troubled thought, “I only recall falling on the bed.”

“I think I remember that and you–” Your voice caught as your memory cleared, “You got down to your underwear pretty quickly.”

“And you took that as an invitation?” He mused as his eyes narrowed upon you.

“No, I took your invitation as such,” You returned, “Something along the lines of ‘your turn’.”

“Mmm,” His brows furrowed as you saw the memories working in his head, “Right, yeah, I did say that.”

“And then I did take off my clothes, but all I remember is jumping into the bed,” You explained, holding the blankets tighter to your chest.

“Yes and you tried to steal all the blankets,” He frowned at you, “I recall fighting you for about half an hour over them.”

“I was cold….because you see, my clothes were gone,” You answered dryly.

“Hmmm, but I can’t really say what happened next,” He rubbed his neck as he thought.

“We…” You squinted at the room with effort, “We fell asleep!”

“Yeah?” He raised his brow, “We did?”

“Mmm-hmm,” A relieved smile crossed your face, “Once we finished with the whole blanket battle, I said I was cold and you said ‘fine’ and you, um, you know, kind of, cuddled me.”

“Uh, oh yeah,” His shoulders relaxed, “I think you’re right because I remember thinking about how there was icing in your hair.”

“There is?” You reached up and felt around your scalp.

“Right here,” He touched a strand of hair near your crown, “You know, I really think we should be a bit more moderate in our drinking habits.”

“Yes, you may be right,” You agreed as you rubbed your eyes, “But we learn from our mistakes.”

“Well, it wasn’t that terrible,” He mused as he grinned at you, “I have the perfect image of you in your underwear. It’s really the only clear memory I have.”

“Thranduil,” You elbowed him in reproach.

“What?” He pushed away your arm and chuckled, “You can’t blame me…tell me you didn’t have a look yourself.”

“Well, I…” You looked away guiltily, “I mean, you were just sprawled across the bed.”

“So, we’re even,” He shrugged as his hand rose to the top of your back, “Wouldn’t you say?”

“Mmm, yep,” You answered as his touch tingled warmly against your skin and he ran his fingers down your spine, “I guess.”

“Besides, if we are going to do this,” He began as he hand hovered above your backside, “I would prefer to be sober enough to remember it.”

“Are you–?” Your sentence was curtailed as he pressed his lips to yours and his other hand found your cheek.

He turned his body as he nudged you onto your back and leaned over you as he continued to deepen his kiss. You were surprised by the sudden gesture but not displeased as your hands came up to wrap around his neck and he moved himself so that he was straddling your lightly as his lips continued to work against yours. Slowly, he pulled away as he grinned down at you and you looked back breathlessly.

“So,” He said teasingly as he traced your cheekbone with his finger, “Aren’t you glad we didn’t make a mistake?” 


End file.
